The invention relates to a device for the generative production of a component. In addition, the invention relates to a method for operating such a device.
In conventional devices for the generative production of components, for example, in selective laser sintering units, one or more components are produced layerwise from a powder-form material in a structural space or working chamber of the device. For this purpose, a component platform that can be lowered layerwise is coated with powder-form material or material mixture by transporting the material via a linearly movable transport means from a supply tank serving as a powder storage tank to the working chamber. Excess powder falls into overflow containers disposed laterally to the working chamber and can be recovered therefrom. Subsequently, the material is melted on and/or sintered locally in accordance with layer information for the component to be produced. After this, the component platform is lowered by a pre-defined layer thickness and the process is repeated until the component construction is finished. Such a device is already known, for example, from DE 10 2011 088 158 A1.
Viewed as a disadvantage of the known devices is the circumstance that the coating process takes a relatively long time in comparison to melting or sintering, whereby the entire production process of the component is greatly prolonged, and thus the productivity and economic efficiency of the device are reduced.